Clinical and Molecular Studies in Families with Myopia and Related Diseases This study will examine the inheritance of myopia in families of various nationalities and ethnic backgrounds to identify gene changes that cause myopia or similar diseases and to better understand these conditions. In patients with myopia, the eye does not focus light accurately on the retina (tissue that lines the back of the eye), so that objects at a distance appear blurry. Myopia may occur alone, with other vision problems such as retinal dislocations, cataract or glaucoma, or with other problems such as joint or skin problems.